


Eyeliner

by redpenfics



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpenfics/pseuds/redpenfics
Summary: Richie is watching Jon applying his make-up on...





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> The glorious 1980s. Big hair, the abundance of eyeliner. A fictitious little fluff.

Richie was leaning against the doorframe and watching Jon closely as he was applying his eyeliner. The soft pencil carefully making its way around these blue orbs that kept him awake so many times, demanding love and only love. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow, but always real. 

Jon was so engrossed in the activity, making sure the contouring was just right, that only when his right eye was perfectly rimmed with black kohl, did he notice the dark-haired man standing next to him.

“Rich! You almost scared me to death here! You came so silently I could swear you crept in after me,” Jon scolded him, letting out a little puff of a nervous laugh.

The guitarist shrugged. “Well, maybe I did want to watch you make yourself pretty.”

Something stirred deep in Jon, this funny feeling tickled his stomach again. “Oh, stop that. You are wearing some yourself.” 

Jon didn’t know why he was making excuses at all after all. His right hand trembled a little when he put the pencil under the water and then put it to his face. The line wasn’t drawn as precisely and surely as with the other eye and Jon got slightly annoyed.

“Why are you watching me? I feel weird.”

“Because I like what I’m looking at,” the guitarist said in a low voice, not moving a muscle.

Jon tensed, without taking his eyes off his reflection in the mirror, blush creeping on his cheeks .

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?”

“Staring at me.”

Jon was about to turn around and slap him when he felt the other man’s arms enfolding him and his own body pressed hard against his guitarist.

“Rich,” he gasped but couldn’t say anything else as those soft, moist lips matched his in a kiss that made his knees weak. A little moan escaped his mouth when Richie’s tongue boldly stroke against his, strong arms keeping him so close the heat emanating from his body was setting his own on fire. When the brunette finally drew apart, he could see the shining skies looking at him, the wordless “Why?” forming in those dilated pupils.

“You’re so beautiful I sometimes question my own desires,” Richie said quietly. “You’re so beautiful I could just look at you and think how lucky I am,” he sighed.

Jon frowned. “I’m still a guy.”

Richie chuckled and stroked the blonde’s cheek affectionately.

“Yes, you are, Jonny. And you’re more beautiful than all the girls I’ve been with, too.”

Jon felt his cheeks were seriously burning now so he tried to take a deep breath to pretend he was all cool about that.

“You think I’m a girl when I wear the make up on?” he asked but he knew it was not what his best friend meant. He just desperately wanted to cut off the uncomfortable feeling building up inside him.

“You’re as much a man as I am. It just happened I fell in love with you.” Richie’s face contorted as if in pain and tears began to shine in his eyes.

Jon stroked this familiar face, his heart beating in this weird, irregular pattern that he’d convinced himself was because of overwork, not misguided messages. “You’ll be amazed at how many times I’ve wanted to tell how beautiful you are to me.”He sighed, a huge boulder falling off his chest all of a sudden. 

Richie smiled and bit his lower lip, his dimples showing. “Your left eye needs some adjustment. Let me paint you.”

Jon felt his heart burst with strange happiness spilling across his whole body, from his head to toes. “Sure," he smiled, trying not to tear up. He took the black pencil and put it into his best friend’s hand.

“Just be careful.”

Richie stretched the eyelid a little so the skin was taut and drew a straight line, then he proceeded to the lower eyelid.

“Perfect.”

Jon smiled and looked at himself in the mirror.

“Good job, man. You can be my personal make-up professional. You know how to do it just right.”

Richie drew closer and whispered somewhere in Jon’s hair, his breath hot on Jon’s ear. “If only you let me.”

Jon shivered at the words that carried the delightful promise.

“You can paint my eyes.”

“Can I paint your lips, too?” Richie murmured in his ear, his hands squeezing his arms gently.

“You can paint whatever you want about me.”

Jon could feel Richie’s lips curved into a smile against his ear.

“You’ll be my masterpiece.”

Jon closed his eyes for a moment, all thoughts escaping his mind in an instant.

“You know what you’ve just said now,” he whispered. 

Richie hugged him close but didn’t say anything. Jon smiled again.

“Because you know what? I love you, too.”

Richie smiled back.

“Give me that pencil. Let’s start again.”


End file.
